Une lettre à son fils
by Lizina
Summary: Drago est en train d'écrire un lettre à son fils racontant sa vie avec hermione. désolée je suis nulle en résumé mais venez lire cette lettre qui est beaucoup plus sombre et triste qu'elle en à l'air.


**Une lettre à son fils**

Mon cher fils,

Je t'écris cette lettre afin que tu saches comment s'est déroulée la vie avec ta mère, ou peut-être le fais-je dans l'espoir de ne jamais l'oublier.

Alors tout a commencé lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. Au début nous nous détestions, nous ne pouvions pas rester dans la même pièce sans avoir l'envie de s'entretuer. De plus, nous ne venions pas du même monde et nos caractères étaient tout à fait opposés. J'étais arrogant, fier et hautain. Elle, elle était douce, gentille bien qu'elle possédait un caractère bien trempé, et elle n'attentait pas une seconde pour aider les autres.

Au fil des années, ma haine envers elle s'estompait peu à peu pour laisser place à un sentiment qui était tous nouveau pour moi, l'amour, mais je la détestais toujours aux yeux des autres. Cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'observer, elle était si belle. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras à chaque instant, l'embrasser, mais je ne devais en aucun cas laisser tomber mon masque d'impassibilité à cause de la situation à l'époque. Une guerre nous menaçait à tous moment, alors je taisais mon amour.

Durant les vacances, je ne pensais qu'à elle. Un jour, vers la fin de ces vacances, je reçus une lettre de Poudlard qui m'indiquait que j'allais être préfet en chef. J'étais alors content, mais encore plus lorsque je sus qu'elle était mon homologue féminin.

Au début de notre cohabitation, nos relations étaient explosives, mais au fil du temps, nos rapports se sont radoucis. Nous étions arrivés à devenir amis, et ensuite amants, nous étions si bien. Je me rappel parfaitement le jour où nous l'avons annoncé à tous le monde, elle était très anxieuse mais en même temps pressée, car ainsi nous n'aurions plus à nous cacher. Elle me faisait rire, c'était le soir du bal de Noël, étant préfets en chefs nous devions ouvrir le bal. Je me souviens les regards choqués de toute l'école lorsqu'à la fin de la danse nous nous étions embrassés, c'était magique. Nos amis ont d'abord eut du mal à accepter notre histoire d'amour, mais néanmoins finirent par être heureux pour nous.

Cependant notre joie à tous fut de courte durée à cause d'un homme hypocrite, vil, cruel, qui entrainait un tas d'innocents dans une guerre insensée. Malgré tous, nous sommes restés ensemble, restant côte à côte lors de cette bataille qui mettait en jeu bien plus que notre propre vie. Nous avons subis beaucoup de pertes, des amis, des connaissances et même des inconnus, mais nous avions gagnés et nous étions en vie.

Après cette funeste période, une nouvelle ère s'ouvrait à nous. Je me rappel avec exactitude l'expression sur son visage lorsque je lui ai demandé de devenir ma femme, elle avait les larmes aux yeux et les joues légèrement rougies. Notre mariage fut magnifique, c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Mais j'étais encore plus heureux qu'il n'était possible lorsqu'elle m'annonçât qu'elle était enceinte.

Pendant ces neuf mois de grossesse, je m'amusais à la voir s'observait à longueur de journées devant le miroir. Et puis, tu as décidé de nous rejoindre dans la vraie vie. Tout était parfait, nous vivions heureux tous les trois dans notre belle maison.

Mais le bonheur est éphémère, je m'en suis aperçus lorsqu'un jour, un auror est venu frapper à la porte pour m'annoncer la terrible nouvelle. Elle était morte, mon monde s'effondrait. Ce jour là, elle avait pris la voiture pour aller dans le monde moldu afin de récupérer tes photos chez le photographe, mais elle n'est jamais arrivée. Elle s'était fait percuter par un camion sur la route, le chauffeur était ivre et je lui en voudrais toute ma vie car elle est morte sur le coup. Je n'ai même pas pu lui dire au revoir.

L'enterrement fut douloureux pour tout le monde, mais encore plus pour moi, je ne voulais pas la laisser partir. Nos amis essayaient de faire en sorte que je ne me renferme pas sur moi-même et que je ne fasse pas de bêtises. Mais j'étais désespéré.

Aujourd'hui je t'écris cette lettre au dessus de ton berceau vide et même si je sais que tu ne pourras jamais la lire, car tu étais malheureusement dans la voiture avec elle ce jour-là parce qu'elle voulait que tu sois le premier à voir les photos.

Trois mois se sont écoulés depuis l'accident, mais je suis heureux car je vais enfin vous revoir et nous serons de nouveau réunis tous les trois. Je me doute qui sera la personne qui trouvera mon corps et cette lettre, mais je suis sure qu'elle me comprendra.

Hermione, Scorpius attendez-moi, j'arrive…

Drago Malefoy.


End file.
